


Tell Me If I've Got It

by Ammeh



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Self-Denial, Three piles of daddy issues fail to properly communicate but work things out regardless, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ammeh/pseuds/Ammeh
Summary: Sylvain manages to score a threesome with Annette and Felix, and goes into it assuming Annette's going to be in the middle. (He's in the middle.)
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Annette Fantine Dominic/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 227
Collections: FE3H Polyship Week





	Tell Me If I've Got It

**Author's Note:**

> Finishing this embarrassingly close to the wire for FE3H Polyship Week considering I started it in early August. I lost my original source of Nettesylvix inspiration in that time, but others have stepped in to fill the void, thank you 🙏.
> 
> This started as a joke sequel idea to [Someone Else Must Want You Like This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698376) (Dimivain/Dimileth), so it can be read as in continuity with that fic, but you won't be missing anything if you read it on its own.

It's still kind of crazy to think that Felix is married.

Like, theoretically, Sylvain always knew that he'd probably end up married, at least once he wound up heir. But there's a difference between knowing that in theory, and _Felix being married_. Before Sylvain, even!

And he didn't even ask Sylvain for wooing advice once in the entire process. Or wedding night advice. It was honestly pretty disappointing.

Now it has the gall to just be something Sylvain is supposed to accept into his worldview, that after years as the expert in the field of romance, he's become the unmarried one.

With everyone living apart again, it's hard for it to feel _real_. After all their time fighting together, and the initial reconstruction period where everyone was spending most of their time in Fhirdiad, it's jarring to have everyone in their old Blue Lions group back on their separate lands and only seeing each other every month or so.

Well...maybe that's mostly just him. Felix and Annette are married, and everyone else from their original class is still in the capital. Mercedes is figuring out what she wants to do, Ashe and Ingrid are trying out the knight thing, at least until they get roped into ruling. Dedue seems to have a handle on what he wants to do, and it involves staying close to Dimitri.

Dimitri's busy doing kingly stuff, deciding whether to move the capital of the newly-expanded Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, cleaning up the remnants of Cornelia's mess, dealing with a much larger pool of nobility than he ever signed up for. Probably nutting in the professor every night, just like he always dreamed about. And that's great, really. Sylvain is happy for him.

It's just...weird.

It's why he's glad that they're meeting back up this month. He's tired of being home, of his father making pointed comments about retirement and heirs. Of seeing the same people every day who don't actually give a shit about him.

–-

Of course, it turns out Dimitri called them all there to announce he knocked the professor up, which doesn't really help take Sylvain's mind off the topic of heirs, and all his friends being married or engaged or _something_ while he's just sitting here waiting for the shoe to finally drop. It wasn't the _only_ reason, though, and by the third day after his arrival, he's dragged himself out of his funk and is once again Not Thinking About It.

He's arranged to meet Felix in the castle training grounds this morning, which should help with that endeavor. The more things change, and all.

\--

They only go two rounds before Felix puts away his sword. Something's up.

“So,” Felix says, frowning slightly as if he wishes whatever he wants to say would have the decency to convey itself in that one word.

“So?” Sylvain asks, and Felix sighs.

This should be good. Sylvain's known Felix long enough to know that the things he has the most trouble spitting out are always the most interesting.

“Annette and I were talking...”

That knowledge doesn't always mean he can stop himself from being a shit about it. “Talking with your wife? I'm proud of you, Felix.”

Felix gives an angry exhalation and shakes his head. “Never mind.”

“No, wait! I'm sorry. What were you two talking about?”

“You.” He doesn't elaborate.

“How handsome I am?”

“More or less. Neither of us had much experience before we married. What we do together is enjoyable, but we were talking about expanding our horizons.”

Wait. Really? Sylvain claps his hands together gleefully. _Here's_ the conversation he was waiting for! “So, what, you want some advice on how to spice things up in the bedroom? You've come to the right guy.”

“No, I- _Annette_ thought that maybe you could,” Felix pauses, his expression constipated. “You know. Be the spice.”

Sylvain replays that statement in his head a couple times to make sure he's not missing another obvious interpretation before letting the shit-eating grin he's restraining spread over his face. “Felix. Are you asking me for a _threesome_?”

Color creeps into Felix's cheeks. “Yes.”

“With you and your wife.”

“ _Yes._ Obviously.”

“Just to make sure we're clear. You want me to come over to your house and get my dick out. In front of your wife. You're okay with my dick and your wife making contact.”

“ _Yes,_ Sylvain. I know what a threesome entails.”

“Just checking. I wouldn't have thought you'd be into the idea. Especially with me.”

Felix looks a little offended. “Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?”

Ah. So Felix is the type of guy who likes to watch his lady getting railed. Sylvain's seen it before, in an awkward encounter where some girl's boyfriend demanded an encore instead of chasing him out. With Felix though...it sounds kind of hot.

“Is my dick going _inside_ your wife in this scenario? Or is that just for you?” Sylvain's ruined a lot of relationships in his life due to his dick going places it was not technically cleared to be, and normally he doesn't give much of a shit, but Felix isn't just some girl after his title. He doesn't want to fuck things up between him and Annette by making assumptions here.

Felix's face is red. “Sure. Either. Whatever."

“Hey, I just wanted to make sure! Some people get touchy about that kind of thing.”

Felix rolls his eyes. “So are you in, or not?”

Sylvain looks him up and down, searching for signs that Annette put him up to this and he's secretly hoping Sylvain will decline, but he looks...earnest. A lot like when he used to try to get Sylvain to train with him, if a little more nervous. As far as Sylvain can tell, Felix genuinely wants him to say yes.

“I'm in.”

\--

It's a few weeks before he can make it out to Fraldarius territory. During that time, he's had ample opportunity to think about how this will go.

Felix and Annette are both pretty inexperienced, compared to him. They've only been married six months, who knows if they've even branched out beyond missionary position yet. He'll probably have to take the reins here.

Clearly this is going to somehow end up with Annette between two cocks, but he's not sure whether that's front and back, or a spitroast situation. With the way Annette always used to slip the end of her quill between her lips while she was thinking, he could see her being into sucking dick.

Of course, he's been wrong about that before. Maybe they haven't branched out to other holes yet and this is a swapping thing. He'll have to play it by ear.

He's brought luggage to stay for several days, like usual, so hopefully things don't get awkward.

Initially, it's a lot like other times he's visited Annette and Felix. They chat for a while. Eat dinner. Except this time, instead of retiring to the study with drinks or something, Felix looks him in the eye like he's declaring a duel and says, “Come to our quarters at eight.”

“Unless you're tired from traveling or something!” Annette adds. “We don't want to impose.”

“Eight,” he says. “Got it. No imposition at all.”

\--

It's been over a year, but Felix is still in the quarters he occupied as a teenager, not those intended for the duke. They're not even the quarters intended for the duke's heir, as far as he knows those are still a monument only opened for the occasional dusting.

What now serves as the duke's quarters is smaller than Sylvain's chambers as heir to House Gautier, just a bedroom with nothing adjoining, a room down the hall serving the place of the study that would normally be attached. It's shockingly modest for a duke, but Sylvain's pretty sure the steward's given up on trying to get him to move.

He looks back and forth to see if there's anyone around before knocking—he's an old enough family friend that no one bats an eye at him wandering around on his own, but he doesn't want to start gossip about the ducal couple's sex life in the servants' quarters. (Not that it'll likely help, servants figure out everything.)

“Come in!” Annette says from within.

They're sitting on the bed, lightly dressed—Annette in a thin chemise, Felix beside her in a loose shirt and trousers, his feet bare. The necklines are askew around their shoulders and their hair is mussed, like they've been kissing.

Annette hops up and takes him by the wrist, pulling him into the room. She's smiling, her cheeks slightly flushed, the shadow of her nipples visible through the thin shift. “Hi! Thank you for coming!”

“Pleasure to be here,” Sylvain says, his voice automatically dropping into a lower, seductive register.

Felix snorts, walking behind him to latch the door. “I'm surprised you didn't say, 'Not yet.'”

“Felix, please! I have more class than that.”

He thought there'd probably be a period of awkward talking where he had to coax them both out of their shells, but Annette practically launches herself at him, fingers flying up the buttons of his jacket. She's got it shoved down off his shoulders before he reorients himself, and then Felix is right behind him, pulling his jacket the rest of the way off and tossing it away.

He's never had anyone be quite this aggressive about stripping him. Before he even hears his jacket land, Annette is working on the top button of his shirt. Felix starts tugging the hem out of his trousers. Maybe it's the idea that he's that impatient to watch Sylvain fuck his wife, but there's something about Felix's hands on his waist pulling at his clothing that's really fucking hot.

Once his shirt's open halfway down his chest, Annette breaks from her single-minded undressing mission to run her hands over the exposed skin. She hops up on her tiptoes to kiss a line under his collarbone, her neatly manicured fingernails curling into his pecs.

It's high past time he did something. Bending down, he cups the nape of her neck and catches her mouth with his. Her lips are soft, and still a little damp from whatever she was doing with Felix. He runs his hand along the curve of her side through the thin fabric of her shift, stretching out his thumb to flick over a nipple as he makes his way down to her hip.

She makes a small pleased noise and kisses back enthusiastically. He really underestimated what a ball of energy she'd be in the bedroom—she's been in constant motion since they started. Her hands are still roving over the bare skin of his chest even as she pulls his lower lip between her teeth. He's starting to get why Felix was interested in bringing a third party in to the bedroom. Annette seems like a lot to keep up with.

It's _fun_. He tries to match her—stroking up and down the curve of her hips, palming her ass and tits through the fabric, pressing his thigh against her mound.

He wonders how Felix usually does it with her. Is it a constant back and forth or does he let her take the reins? Maybe they vary it up. They've got their whole damned lives together, after all, don't want to get too repetitive...

Annette's hands leave his chest and dart down to undo another button, jostling his thoughts out of the bitter turn they're taking and back to the moment. Who cares? This is fun.

They must've been going for several minutes when a hand that definitely does _not_ belong to Annette fists in his hair and yanks his head back.

Shit. Felix looks—really aggressive for someone having a threesome. Kind of like he wants to punch Sylvain's lights out. Maybe he's not as okay with watching another guy with Annette as he thought he would be. Or Sylvain crossed some line. Maybe he wasn't supposed to touch her tits without asking Felix first?

He opens his mouth, trying to think of the right words to defuse the situation. He's probably going to get punched: Felix isn't letting go of his hair, he's hauling Sylvain's face down, his head's getting closer like he's going to—

—shove his tongue in Sylvain's mouth.

Wait. What?

Annette seems unfazed by this turn of events, and goes back to unbuttoning his shirt like it was completely expected for her husband to be attacking Sylvain's lips as part of this gathering. Apparently Sylvain's the only one who wasn't with the program here.

He's not sure what's going on, but his dick is really, really into it.

Felix kisses like it's a fight, using his teeth as much as his tongue, his grip on Sylvain's hair just shy of painful. Even when Sylvain tries to move this kissing party out of his own mouth and into Felix's, it still feels like he's the one being invaded.

Someone's hand is cupping the crotch of his pants. It's got to be Felix's, Annette's busy tugging his shirt down his left arm. (The right wound up clutching Felix's hip at some point he has no memory of.) Okay. So this threesome apparently involves Felix touching his dick. And he's apparently fine with that; good to know, self.

He has no idea what this is supposed to look like anymore, but he doesn't feel like stopping it long enough to ask.

One moment Annette's got his shirt hanging on by one sleeve, and he releases Felix's hip to let her pull it it the rest of the way off.

The next, his fly is open.

Then Felix's hand is in his pants, rubbing his hard cock through his underwear, and Annette's grabbing a double handful of his ass as she slides his trousers down, and shit, he never took off his boots.

As soon as he's undone the last buckle, Annette grabs him by the wrist and tugs, backing up until the pair of them tumble backwards onto the foot of the bed. She's under him, just her thin nightgown between their bodies, his hard cock pressing into her thigh (and his chin jabbing into her collarbone. They didn't land particularly gracefully.)

He lifts himself up on his elbows so he's not crushing her and works on kicking his boots the rest of the way off. Annette squirms backwards until she's more fully lying on the bed, and once he's finished shimmying free of his boots and pants he crawls after her.

He gets a flash of orange pubes as she wiggles out of her shift, in sexy little gyrations that devolve into a tangle of flailing limbs and flapping fabric when she tries to pull it over her head without sitting up.

“Oops,” she says, naked up to her rib cage, the rest of her body buried somewhere in her skirts. “I think I'm trapped.”

Felix laughs, leaning over the bed and pulling her skirt free where it's trapped beneath her. He lost his shirt at some point since Sylvain last saw him. He looks good like that. Sylvain's never thought about it particularly sexually, but now that the idea's been planted...

...Now that the idea's been planted he's thinking back on the last decade or so of his life and having some awkward realizations about his longstanding appreciation for Dimitri's abs.

Huh.

Annette successfully frees herself from her nightgown, and he's faced with her cute perky tits.

That's not the kind of opportunity he's about to pass up. He covers her chest with his palms to see how they feel in his hands, kneading gently until he gets a soft moan from her.

The mattress dips next to them as Felix climbs onto the bed. He's fully shed his clothes, his cock hard and flushed. As he passes, he hooks two fingers into the hem of Sylvain's underwear and yanks them down.

Sylvain gets up to finish pushing down his underwear, to avoid a repeat of Annette's disrobing snafu. He's...really hard. Wow.

“Oh, can you grab that jar on the nightstand?” Annette asks, her voice trailing off into a breathy sigh as Felix parts her legs and dives in face first. Do these two ever slow down?

He hands it to her, then swings himself back onto the bed and straddles her chest. He gathers her tits in his hands again, rolling her nipples between her fingers.

Annette unscrews the lid of the jar and dips her fingers into it, covering them in a thick salve. She wipes some of the excess off onto his cock, which jumps at the contact.

She giggles, and hums a line under her breath as she wraps her other hand around his prick. She's got a pretty good grip, firm and playful with just the right amount of gentleness. She's a tease, though—after hurtling full speed ahead since he got into the room, she's decided that finally getting her hand on his cock is the right time to slow down and take a more meandering route. Her hand trails slowly up his shaft, thumb tracing patterns over the veins winding up the sides.

The bed shifts behind them. “Did you put the lid back on?” Felix asks.

Annette sputters, her cheeks turning red. “It only spilled on the bed one time!”

“Good. Let's not make it two.”

Before Annette can decide this is a good reason to stop touching his cock, Sylvain grabs the jar and lid and reconnects them before setting them farther away from the action. “There.”

Felix makes a satisfied noise and re-submerges, and whatever retort Annette might have had is swallowed by another moan.

Sylvain glides his hands leisurely up her arms, over her shoulders and along her collarbones, because two can play this meandering game. He strokes one finger under the curve of each tit, then flicks her nipples before bringing his hands down to her rib cage.

Her other hand, still covered in salve, nudges behind his balls. Okay. She might have the advantage here.

It wouldn't be the first time a girl's stuck something up his ass, so he's not exactly startled when her finger presses lightly against his hole. She rubs at it in little circles, smearing the salve on, tugging gently at the rim with her fingertips.

Realizing it's probably futile to tease her with light touches if Felix is going to be down there sucking her clit, he slides his hands up to cover her tits again. No point in denying himself. They just fill his hands, nipples a hard reddish-pink and extremely tuggable, firm little buttons against his palms as he kneads.

One of Annette's fingertips dips inside his ass. Her other hand is still slowly stroking his cock, not really fast enough for him to get off on it, just keeping him warm.

He can still hear Felix eating her out behind him. He wishes he had a better view—maybe a mirror?—but from the cadence of her gasps, Felix seems to be doing pretty well.

By the time Annette's worked one finger fully into his ass, he's positive she's done this before. She pinpoints his prostate immediately and mercilessly, rubbing and stroking in a pattern that absolutely feels practiced. He swears he can see a little smirk playing at her lips at the noise he makes when she presses her thumb up on his perineum to join the assault.

The realization that she's almost definitely had her fingers up Felix's ass before hits him harder than expected, has him rocking into her hands with a ragged moan. She clearly takes that as a cue for more —and honestly he's not about to claim she's wrong—because he quickly feels a second finger pressing in to join the first.

“You seem like you've done this a lot,” he gasps out.

She giggles. “You seem pretty used to it yourself.”

“Well, y'know, some girls are into it.” He gives her tits a playful squeeze. “Like you, clearly.”

She looks like she might have a sassy retort, but it trails off when he tugs at her nipples (Felix may have been assisting down below.) Instead, she keeps working her fingers into his ass, her body flexing slightly beneath him as she grinds into Felix's mouth.

“I think that's good,” Annette says finally. “So, Sylvain, you're fucking me while Felix fucks you, right?”

His brain whites out for a moment. Somehow he still hadn't registered the possibility of this going beyond touching Felix's chest while they share Annette, or something.

“Yeah. You've got something for pregnancy?” his mouth says.

“Yep!” Annette nods vigorously. “I did the spell before you came in.”

Normally he has a hard policy of doing it himself, but for once he's with someone who's got nothing to gain and plenty to lose, so he just nods.

Behind them on the bed, he can feel Felix sitting up. How big was his dick, exactly? Sylvain didn't actually get a great look. Annette's tiny, though—if she can take it, Sylvain's not going to let it best him.

She scoots up on the bed, against the pillows, and parts her legs. He slots between them, easy, natural. Her cunt feels soaking against the head of his prick, and he doesn't give himself a moment to second-guess where he's about to shove his dick, he just does it.

...It's kind of wild to look down and see Annette speared on his prick, given how long they've known each other. Given that she's married to his best friend. For a moment he gets that familiar spiraling rush in his gut before he reminds himself that no, this is probably going to be fine.

Annette's got a really cute sex face—biting her lip with pink cheeks, her tits rising and falling with her breath. Her hips wiggle back and forth as she adjusts herself on his cock.

“You're cute when you're getting fucked,” he says.

“She is,” Felix agrees, kneeling beside them to grab the discarded jar.

Okay. His dick is definitely bigger than the admittedly-modest dildo one of Sylvain's exes liked to use on him. But not, like, terrifying.

Annette frowns slightly, pushing herself farther onto his cock with a determined grunt that's really not helping her case if she's trying to prove she's not adorable in bed.

Felix disappears behind him again, and he hears the jar being unsealed. A slick sound of skin on skin. The lid going back on the jar.

The mattress dips behind him, and one of Felix's hands settles on his hip. “Ready?” Felix asks, right behind his ear, in the same tone he always used to initiate a round of sparring. Except instead of raising a sword, Felix is slipping a thumb between his butt cheeks to test how loose his asshole is.

“Let's go,” he says, in the same tone he always used to accept.

The head of Felix's cock bumps against his ass, and he doesn't realize that the back of his mind was still expecting what's-her-name's quartz dildo until the thing nudging up against him is hot and plush and broad instead.

Annette's looking eagerly up at his face as it pushes in until Felix's pubes are crushed against his ass. He doesn't know what expression he makes, but he's dealing with a hot vise around his cock and a packed-full ass and it's a lot, really.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he exhales.

Felix's hips start snapping into him, and he gives over to it, lets Felix set the pace of his own hips humping into Annette.

Annette's rubbing her clit as he fills her, a smirk playing at the corner of her lips as she looks up at him. He knows what she's going to say before she even opens her mouth. “Hey Sylvain.” She grins. “You're cute when you're getting fucked.”

Felix's hand fists in his hair, tilting his head so his face is partially visible from behind. “You're right, he is.”

Releasing Sylvain's hair, Felix settles his hand on Annette's thigh where it's spread around Sylvain's hips.

She's starting to moan with each thrust, the motion of her hand getting more vigorous, her hips shifting back and forth on him until her eyes shoot open with a loud gasp. “Oh gosh.”

He fucks her through it, groaning softly as her pussy quivers around him.

Sometimes girls want him to slow down after they come, but Annette just gets right back into it, running her nails down his chest as she rocks up into him.

Felix is driving in harder now, cock battering relentlessly at his prostate as his thrusts shove Sylvain's body into Annette's again and again. He's not going to last long at this rate.

“Fuck, Felix,” he gasps. “Let up a little.”

To his shock, Felix actually slows down. Just when it was getting really good.

“Wait, no, shit. I didn't mean it.”

Felix gives a single, pointed thrust, hard enough to pitch his body forward. “Then why'd you say it?”

“Normally you don't listen!” Sylvain really thinks he's in the right here. Being ignored is honestly the best case scenario when you ask Felix to ease off, more often he takes it as a cue to go in for the kill.

Even without being able to see Felix's face, he can tell he's rolling his eyes. “This is _sex_ , Sylvain, not sparring. The rules are different.”

Sylvain can't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of Felix lecturing _him_ on how to have sex.

Below him, Annette's lips are twitching like she's trying to hold in a laugh of her own, but he's not sure which of them she's laughing at. Probably him.

Without warning, Felix's thrusts start to get rougher again. He can feel labored breaths against his upper back as his ass is jammed full again and again, Annette's almost-laugh evaporating into a gasp as his cock plunges deep into her tight little cunt.

Fuck.

His breath's coming ragged, and he knows he's gonna come at any minute if he doesn't hold himself back. He can't come before Felix, that would be so...embarrassing—

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Felix give Annette's thigh a pair of quick two-finger taps. It's sharply familiar, but the context is so wrong he can't place it. Suddenly, Annette's pussy grips tight around him, just as Felix drives hard and fast into his prostate, did these assholes seriously just use _battle sign_ to gang up on him in bed?

“Unfair,” he chokes out, fingers digging into Annette's hips as he tries to ground himself. It's too much, sensation on both ends, and _fuck_ , that's _Felix's cock_ assaulting his prostate, trying to make Sylvain bust _in his wife--_ “Oh _fuck_.”

They shove him over the edge before he's even realized he's on it. One moment he's thrusting, the next his eyes are scrunched shut, his balls twitching against Annette's body as he pours everything out inside her.

“Felix,” he groans, “either hurry up and come, or pull out.”

Felix grunts, speeding up like he's racing Sylvain's finish. Right when it's starting to be too much, Felix swears under his breath and buries his forehead against the back of Sylvain's neck. His hips press tight against Sylvain's ass and still, just as the last shocks of pleasure settle.

Whew.

Sylvain's stomach drops again when he opens his eyes after his orgasm and sees Annette beneath him, and he has to remind the part of his head screaming “ _What did you do this time_?” exactly whose cum is in his ass.

“So,” he says. “That was fun. Did I satisfy your curiosity? Marriage sufficiently spiced up?”

Annette's brow furrows. “Sylvain,” she says, “you _realllly_ need to learn to pull out before you start trying to sabotage yourself.”

...This is why he doesn't usually have sex with people he knows.

“And no,” Felix says. “You underestimate our curiosity.”

That's good, it'll make the rest of his stay less awkward if they don't get tired of him before he leaves. They can all fuck around a few times and then in a decade he can tease them about this while their kids run around in the background. He'll probably be escaping his own wife by then. Lovely.

“Yeah?” He takes Annette's advice and pulls out, because he definitely doesn't trust himself to not say more dumb shit. “You guys want a couple more gos?”

“Sylvain,” Felix says, “Shut up.”

Right, he probably should have waited for Felix to pull out too. He's not used to dealing with this side of things.

“We like you, when you're not shoving your foot in your mouth,” Felix continues, pulling back. “This doesn't need to have an end date. Nor does it have to remain casual.”

Huh. Wow, that's... it sounds nice.

But Felix always had issues with him fucking around on girls, even if he didn't harp on it like Ingrid. So when he says no end date, he probably means...

“Even in a few years when I'm coming here to escape my wife?” He sits back on the bed so he can face both of them.

“No, we didn't mean 'no end date' like you could cheat on people with us,” Annette says with a frown. “But why would you be here to escape your wife?”

“Look, I'm sure she'll be perfectly...eligible, but I'm probably going to need breaks. A lot of them.”

Felix gives him a look, like he answered the wrong question. “Why would you _marry_? You clearly hate the idea.”

Sylvain snorts. “Says the guy who already got married.”

“We _wanted_ to get married, you half-wit,” Felix says. “You don't. So why would you do it?”

“Not everyone's going to get lucky like you guys. Those of us who don't find love are just going to end up forced into some arranged marriage.”

Felix scoffs. “Tell that to Ingrid.”

“I mean, she's still probably going to wind up there eventually. As much as it hurts to think about it.”

“No,” Felix says, “She's not. Because she decided not to.”

That's...

“So did Mercie,” Annette says. “And Linhardt's not even planning to inherit.”

“That's different,” he says. “I can't just—”

“Sylvain, sorry, but you're _definitely_ not so special that the country's gonna fall apart without your offspring.” Annette sits up and folds her legs under herself. “Doesn't Gautier have like three branch families? Hanneman would have been way more interested in you back at the academy if your crest were that unique.”

“I...” He's having a bit of a self-crisis and it would be easier to process if he couldn't feel cum leaking out of his ass. “...Shit. I need to deal with one thing at a time here.”

He puts his head in his hands and takes a deep breath. “Yeah, I like you guys a lot too. And...maybe I'll think some more about the marriage stuff.”

“Good,” Felix says, standing up and putting on his pants. “Want to spar before bed?”

“Uh—we haven't really agreed on whether we're dating yet, Felix,” Annette says.

“Yeah,” Sylvain says. “Yeah, I'll date you guys.”

Felix smiles. “Okay then.” He dons his belt, and slips the sword he insists on wearing about the house into its loop. “If you mess around on us, I'll kill you.”

“Thanks, Felix. I love you too.”

“Wow, Sylvain.” Annette blinks in mock surprise. “We haven't even been dating for five minutes yet.”

Shit, that _means_ more now, doesn't it. “I didn't mean—” He sighs. “It'll take me a little while to get used to this, okay?”

“You're excused. For now.”

Dating Felix is going to be a little terrifying, huh. At least until Sylvain gets over some of his...detrimental impulses.

...Which he's planning to work on, apparently. He's just learning all sorts of things about himself tonight. It's gonna take a day or two to really process everything that just happened.

But...for the first time in a while, things feel...kind of okay.


End file.
